Lonely
by McSteamyx3
Summary: Astoria & Draco at Hogwarts. They're too proud or too screwed up to be a couple but they always end up together. Rated M for language & smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Takes Place in Draco's 6th / Astoria's 5th year at Hogwarts. **

**References to „Tell Me How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air", my other story. But this one takes place at Hogwarts and you don't need to know „Tell Me How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air" to understand this one ;) **

**I need a break from „Tell Me How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air", but I'll continue the story. **

**In my story, Snape still teaches Potions and Slughorn teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts. I know that in the films/books it's the other way round, but...this is my fanfiction :D just saying, in case you think I don't know :P**

xxx

**Chapter 1**

Astoria and her best friend Amelia entered the Hogwarts train very late. When they made their way towards the unofficial Slytherin compartments, Astoria whsipered „crap" when she saw Draco Malfoys light blond hair. He seemed to be sitting with Pany Parkinson and Blaise Zabini; at least, he sat in the different direction, so he wouldn't see Astoria until she

had already passed him.

.

„What're you looking at?", hissed Pansy.

Draco didn't look at her. „Nothing." He looked after Astoria who had just walked past them.

.

„What's wrong with you?", asked Amelia when they finally sat down in an edge where they were alone.

„Okay, I...I lost my panties last summer."

Amelia laughed. „You did what?"

„I had sex. With...Draco Malfoy. At Marcus Flint's engagement party."

„Seriously? You screwed the Slytherin Prince? Wow."

„Don't be jealous", said Astoria. „I wish I had never done it. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be awkward this year...well, at least I think it's awkward. It's hard to tell what _he_ thinks..."

„Isn't he with that Parkinson girl?"

„Yeah", sighted Astoria.

„Dirty", laughed Amelia. „So? How was it?"

Astoria looked around to make sure that nobody was listening; then she grinned and whispered: „Mind-blowing."

xxx

Astoria looked up from her meal when Draco entered the dining hall way too late. _Weird._ He sat down next to his friends and although they asked questions, he didn't talk to them. What the hell had happened...? Astoria could've sworn that he looked kinda...satisfied. Like he had punched someone who deserved it.

Amelia pushed her with her elbow. „Daydreaming again, huh?"

„What? No."

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. „Stop staring at him. He might think you're a crazy stalker."

Astoria laughed. „I'm not. Shut up, seems like Dumbledore is going to say something."

While the headmaster talked, she looked at Draco again. He seemed to be very bored and...absent. His head rested on his hand and he didn't look at Dumbledore once..._weird._

xxx

Astoria and Amelia had been hanging out on the grounds of the castle; they hadn't seen each other during the whole summer break. So they smoked too many cigarettes and talked and laughed for hours.

It was after midnight when they entered the common room.

„Just accept it and shut up", groaned Malfoy annoyed.

„You're an emotionless jerk!", screamed Pansy.

Both of them looked up when the two girls entered the room.

„Umm, we...didn't mean to interrupt you", said Astoria and they hurried upstairs to their dorm room.

„And what the fuck are you looking at _now_?", they heard Pansy screaming.

„Crap", laughed Amelia after she had closed the door behind them. „That didn't sound good."

xxx

The next day, Astoria watched Pansy during breakfast. She had got the same arrogant facial expression she always had, but this time Astoria could see that Pansy had been crying a lot recently.

When Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, Pany got up instantly and left the room.

Astoria felt exposed when Draco's eyes met hers. _Crap_. She smiled and looked away. _Awkward._

„Hey, you know, you're not going to pass your O.W.L.'s if you keep staring at Malfoy", said Amelia and offered her some cereals.

„I'm just curious, I just wanna know wether they broke up yesterday. Don't you wanna know?"

„Actually, I don't."

Astoria rolled her eyes instead of saying something.

When they recieved their schedules, Astoria sighted. „Oh crap."

„What? Transfiguration is okay I guess."  
>„What the fuck? I've got Potions in the first two periods..?"<br>„Seriously? I've got Transfiguration..."

Astoria rolled her eyes. „Great. How am I supposed to stand Potions on my own?"

„Let's meet in the common room after the first periods, okay?", said Amelia. „Gotta go."

„Yeah, no prob, go..."

Astoria went outside to smoke a cigarette before she headed towards the dungeons. Snape didn't like her that much, anyway.

On her way downstairs, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. „Hey, Greengrass!"

She stopped, turned around and saw Malfoy. „What?"

He smirked. „You're not being polite. Mummy would be mad."

Astoria rolled her eyes. „I'm already late for Potions."

„So am I."

„What? We can't be in the same class, you're one year ahead!"

Draco shrugged. „Guess you're in the Advanced Potions class, then."

She looked at him in disbelief before they entered the classroom.

„Miss Greengrass, late as always?", hissed Snape.

„So is Malfoy", said Astoria.

„Come late again and you'll get detention for three months."

When Astoria turned around to find herself a seat, she recognized that the only empty seat was in the last row – next to Malfoy.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

„You've heard it", grinned Draco. „You'll get detention if you'll ever be late again."

„Shut up", hissed Astoria. „Why didn't he threaten you?"

„Because I'm Draco Malfoy."

„Oh, sure. Forgot that you're privileged."

After they had remained silent for a while, Astoria asked: „What...what happened between you and Pansy last night?"  
>„I broke things up."<p>

„Seriously? You -"

She was interrupted by Snape. „Miss Greengrass!"

„Yeah?"

„Come over here and tell us what the solution to task number three is."

She got up and went in front of the class. When she turned around, she could see Malfoy smirking. _Ass._

„So?"  
>„I don't know the answer. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."<br>„Because your conversation with Mr Malfoy was more interesting?"

„Actually -" She could feel Pansy Parkinsons eyes piercing her. _Crap_. She didn't recognize that she was in this class, too. „No, Sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

„You're hot", murmured Malfoy when she came back. „Like I said...I like bad."

Astoria blushed. „Shut up."

xxx

When Astoria headed to the Slytherin common room after Potions, she heard footsteps behind her before she was slammed hard against the stone wall.

„Ouch", she said and looked at Pansy Parkinson.

„You little whore, what do you think you're doing?", yelled Pansy. „Take your hands off my boyfriend!"  
>„What are you talking about?", yelled Astoria and pushed her away.<p>

„Draco, you ugly slut! You're fucking him, aren't you! I saw you at the engagement party and now, here, I'm not blind!"

Astoria rolled her eyes. „Okay, first: there's nothing going on between us. And second, I thought he broke up with you last night, didn't he?"

„He told YOU?", yelled Pansy and pushed Astoria against the wall.

„Back the hell off!", yelled Astoria, pushed Pansy away and headed towards the common room.

„Bloody hell, what happened to you?", asked Amelia and got up from her seat when she saw her best friend.  
>„Pansy", groaned Astoria. „I feel like she broke my back by slamming me against a freaking wall while she yelled at me. She's a crazy bitch!"<p>

„Why would she do that?"  
>„She thinks that something's going on between me and Malfoy."<br>„Yeah well, you have to admit that she's got a reason to be jealous."  
>„She doesn't!"<p>

„Come on. I've heard about your Potions class, hun."

Astoria rolled her eyes. „Shut up."

„You have to stop telling people to shut up when you don't know what to say."

„Seriously? This, now?"

Amelia laughed. „Let's go to our next class."


	2. Chapter 2: I was chosen

**Chapter 2: "I was chosen"**

Astoria was in the Great Hall and ate dinner with her best friend. She looked up from her food plate when someone sat down right next to her.

"Meet me in the common room", whispered Draco into her ear, "at midnight."

She nodded. "Okay."

Draco grinned and left.

"What was that?", asked Amelia.

Astoria blushed. "Nothing." She could still feel his hot breath against her skin.

xxx

Astoria and Amelia were used to staying up late and hanging out at the common room, so this wasn't a big deal. At first, there were plenty other Slytherin students, but at eleven o'clock they started to go to bed. Ten minutes before midnight, everyone except the two girls had left.

Amelia sighted and got up. "You comin'?"

"Uh, no, I – I'm supposed to meet someone. I'll come to the dorm room later."

"At this time? Whom?"

Astoria tilted her head. „See you tomorrow."

"Come on!", laughed Amelia. "I'm your best friend. It – It's Malfoy, right?"

Astoria laughed. „Yeah. But don't tell anyone."

"Who am I supposed to tell things?", replied Amelia. "Nobody likes me here. That's why I hang out with you."

While they were still laughing, the entrance door to the common room flew open and Draco Malfoy entered.

"I'll leave you two alone", whispered Amelia and ran upstairs.

"So?", asked Astoria. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I guess you know", said Draco, sat down beside her on the black leather couch and kissed her. "You comin'?"

"Eh – upstairs?"

He laughed at the surprised look on her face. "Don't worry; I've got my own room."  
>Astoria lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously?"<p>

Draco kissed her again. She opened her mouth willingly and their battle for domination in the kiss started – he won, of course. He'd always win. "Being me has its benefits."

When they entered his room at the top of the stairs, they didn't waist time. Clothes were sudden gone and Astoria was on his bed and he was on top of her. While Draco kissed her neck, she noticed the Darm Mark on his left forearm. She stared at it for a while before she looked into his eyes.  
>"I was chosen", whispered Draco.<p>

When he entered into her...completely, with one thrust...she screamed out. Wrapped her legs around him to give him better access...

He drove her crazy. His touch sent shivers through her whole body, his kisses made her melt and when his eyes were locked with hers, they told her that she was his.

The orgasm sent a shiver through her whole body, she was trembling, clutched her hands into the sheets...and he didn't stop. He went on fucking her harder, faster, until she came again. This time, he exploded inside of her, groaned, and she felt his hot sperm inside of her before he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her.

xxx

Astoria didn't plan to stay at Draco's room for the rest of the night; actually, she had planed to leave after a few minutes. But somehow they had both fallen asleep and they woke up by the other Slytherin boys running around on the stairs and in their rooms.

"Fuck", groaned Astoria when she woke up.

Draco laughed.

"What – what time is it?"  
>"Why do you care?", he whispered and caressed her hip softly.<p>

"Because we've got classes. And because now, I can't get out of here without being seen by all the guys and - "

"Stop talking", said Draco and came on top of her; kissed the spot at her neck he knew would make her stop resisting.

"Draco...", she moaned before he kissed her.

She closed her eyes when she felt him going down...touched every inch of her body with his hands and finally arrived between her legs.

She winced when he lightly touched her clit...teased her with his tongue.

But he didn't make her come that early. He came on top of her again and she felt like he fucked her brains out until they came simultaneously.

"Guess they're at the classes now", he said a few minutes later.

"Yeah", replied Astoria. "I should go."

xxx

She didn't make it to her first class (Herbology) because she had to take a shower and get dressed.

But she made it to her second class: Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Where the hell have you been?", whispered Amelia.

"Well, guess", grinned Astoria and sat down next to her best friend right at the moment when Slughorn entered the class.

Amelia rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a meaningful look.

"At Draco's. What did you think?"

"I – thought you made out in the common room and you'd come upstairs then. Like you said."

"Yeah well, when I said that last night I didn't know that he has got his own room."  
>"He – what?"<p>

"Yeah. I mean, I know that the Malfoys are ritch, but I didn't know it was possible for a student to get an own room here. How cool is that?"

"What the fuck?", whispered Amelia. "That's unfair."

Astoria shrugged. "Bet Daddy paid enough."

xxx

A few days later, Astoria wondered why she had barely seen Draco since their night in his room. He didn't hang out at the common room, at all and he didn't seem to eat that much because he barely showed up at the meals.

That night, Amelia and her walked through the dungeons because they had been outside to smoke some cigarettes and they didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Hey!" They turned around. "What're you two doing here at this time? It's way past bed time." It was Draco.

"You – you're not in bed, either", replied Astoria confused.

"Well, I'm a prefect", hissed Draco. "Better hurry up."

"What the hell was that about?", asked Astoria as soon as they reached the common room.

"I've got no idea", replied Amelia. "That was weird. What's going on with him?"

Astoria let herself fall onto a leather couch. "Yeah. Weird." She stared with an empty look into the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart on fire

**Chapter 3**

xxx

_Cause when you're standing on your own  
>And you feel you've got nobody round you<br>Yeah you know I'll be the one who helps you from your knees  
>When you're standing on your own<br>And you feel you've got nobody round you  
>Yeah you know I'll be the one who helps you from your knees<em>

_My hearts on fire  
>My hearts on fire<em>

xxx

Astoria had barely seen Draco after they had met in the dungeons at night...

And then, it was Monday again. She sat on the stairs in front of the potions classroom and watched her classmates with a disparaging facial expression. God, they were all so _dumb_, especially the boys...they were all _immature_. Not that she considered herself as very mature but...well, in fact she did. Or at least more mature than her stupid classmates.

She watched Crabbe and Goyle laughing about the most stupid "jokes" and unintentionally raised an eyebrow. They were just _boys_. What she wanted was a _man_. Like -

"Hey."

She winced when someone sat down close behind her on the step above the one she was sitting on.

When she turned around, she saw Draco. "Hi", she said cool. _Idiot_, she thought. Hadn't spoken to her since they had fucked about one week ago and now, when he needed someone to make jokes with in the boring potions class, he talked to her again?

She ignored her fast heartbeat and continued watching her classmates.

"What's wrong?", said Draco and _accidentally_ touched her back.

"Leave me alone", hissed Astoria without looking at him.

She got up because Snape came towards the class. Spontaneously, she decided to skip the class; she wouldn't stand two hours next to Malfoy. She talked at herself in her mind that she couldn't stand his annoying presence right now; but the truth was that she knew that she would fall for him again within minutes. He had this _effect_ on her; one smirk and she would've instantly dropped her panties. Literally.

"Professor?", she asked and stepped in front of Snape. "I'm afraid I'm sick, I'll have to go and see Madam Pomfrey."

She could tell that Snape didn't believe her. He just nodded; Astoria took that as a "yes, go ahead, skip the class".

When she turned around to head towards the hospital wing, she could literally feel Malfoy's eyes piercing her.

_And bowl me over black and blue  
>It's far too hard to say I'm all over you<br>And take my pulse and hose me down  
>My hearts on fire <em>

xxx

"Thought that I'd find you here", smirked Draco and walked towards Astoria who was standing outside and smoked.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Give me a cigarette", ordered Draco.  
>"What about a 'please'?", teased Astoria.<p>

Him raising an eyebrow at her was enough. She just laughed and held the package out in front of him; he nodded.

"Been busy all week?", snapped Astoria after a while.

He blew out the smoke. _Stop that, you're turning me on_, thought Astoria. _Fuck._

"Yeah", was all she got as an answer.

Damn it, this guy was killing her. He treated her like crap and although, she couldn't be really mad at him because he was just _fucking sexy_.

Neither of them spoke. They just smoked their cigarettes and walked back in together.

"I gotta go to Madame Pomfrey", said Astoria when they entered the castle. "Just in case that Snape asks her."

"I know a better way to heal you", said Draco and grinned.

She looked at him. "You do?" She couldn't help it – he made her grin, too.

_I've said these words a thousand times  
>The bathroom mirror stopped and smiled<br>So take my pulse and hose me down  
>My hearts on fire <em>

Next thing she realized was that she was pushed hard against the table of an empty classroom by him.

He had won the fight for dominance in their kiss like he always did; but Astoria didn't mind as long as they were kissing, at all.

Draco pushed her school robe onto the floor, grabbed her inner thighs and sat her down onto the table in front of him and Astoria wrapped her legs around him instantly while they were still locked in a rough and passionate kiss.

Draco was the one to break away from the kiss. When he attacked her neck, Astoria knew that he'd left marks.

_Marks_. He kinda loved to _mark_ her, make her his; let others see that she was _his_. And, secretly, she enjoyed it.

Draco didn't waste time - they were both still half dressed when he placed his cock at her entry. "Look at that", he whispered against her neck. "Already wet for me."

Astoria moaned out loud when he pushed himself into her with one thrust. It didn't last long for her until she reached the climax because he turned her on like hell. Her walls tightening around him brought him over the edge, too.

While Astoria still tried to catch her breath, he pulled his trousers up and left the room.

_I wish you'd never show me now  
>It seemed to easy to turn you down<br>And so it seems you are my tears  
>Is your heart on fire? <em>

xxx

**Author's note: **Kinda short chapter, I know...but this came into my mind & I had to write it down. :D

Btw, if you like my story, you'll like "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air", too! Just search it or look it up at my list of stories (which contains this one & that one haha).

Please leave a review! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You can't be serious!", said Amelia and rolled her eyes. "He's an evil bastard! I'm telling you, he's just using you, he's not into you! Seriously, you need to stop doing him."

Astoria blew the cigarette smoke out. "I'm not _doing_ him. He's - You have to admit that he's hot!"

"Maybe. But you - I'm your best friend, I just want to protect you! Something's going on with Draco and whatever it is, it's making him unpredictable. He ignored you for a whole week and started seeing you again when he was horny! I mean, he fucked you in a classroom and left instantly after he had finished, what does that tell you, huh?"

"You're annoying", said Astoria and threw the cigarette onto the floor without caring that it was still burning. "You don't get to tell me what to do just because you refuse to screw Blaise! He's obviously into you and if you had some self-respect you would do him! I would if I wasn't with Draco."

"Yeah", snapped Amelia, "I believe you would. I mean, which older Slytherin boy didn't you screw."

"You're calling me a whore?", snapped Astoria angry.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you're going to end up getting a baby at the age of 16 if you don't stop this crap."

"Shut it!", yelled Astoria but lowered her voice then. "I'm having fun and just because I'm with Draco I'm not going to be a pregnant whore!"

"Honey, you're not _with_ him."

"What do you want from me? I guess I know better who I'm with than you do - just because you don't get laid by the Slytherin Prince."

"_Slytherin Prince_?" Amelia looked at her friend in disbelief. "Have you gone mad?"

"Don't give me that, you know that he is."  
>"Come on." Amelia lowered her voice and her tone to make things work out. "I just care about you."<p>

"Then stop caring", snapped Astoria. With an arrogant grin, she added: "You've got every reason to be jealous, right? I'm having mind-blowing sex while you keep your legs closed like a nerd."  
>Amelia just looked at her. Shocked.<br>"I'm leaving", hissed Astoria.

"Yeah, go and screw your _Slytherin Prince_!", yelled Amelia after her.

xxx

Astoria went down to the dungeons to search for Draco. Because she didn't find him, she went upstairs to his room.  
>He turned shocked around and pointed his wand at her when she entered.<p>

"Damn it!", he yelled when he recognized her.

"Sorry", replied Astoria. "I was just wondering wether you wanted, i don't know, to hang out?"

"No", hissed Draco. "Why should I hang out with you. Leave."

Astoria looked at him and swallowed the upcoming tears before she left.

After she had closed the door behind her, he locked it magically.

xxx

When Amelia entered the dorm room, she found Astoria sobbing on her bed.

"Don't give me that look", sobbed Astoria. "You were right about everything and I'm just a mean, useless bitch."  
>Ameloa sat down on the bed beside her. "It's ok."<p>

"Don't do that!", sobbed Astoria. "You don't need to be the good girl while I'm always the evil bitch."

"Hey, I've been bitchy, too. Well, not as much as you, anyway." She smiled.

Astoria laughed and wiped the tears away. "I'm screwed up", she said then. "I' won't try to make excuses for what I've said...but I love you."

"I love you too, evil bitch", grinned Amelia. "What did he do?", she asked then.

"You know me way too well", groaned Astoria.

xxx

The next day, the two girls came into the castle at night - they had been at the grounds, like always.  
>"What's that noise?", said Amelia suddenly.<br>Astoria shrugged. "Let's find out."  
>She went slowly towards the door where the noise came from, pushed it open - and gasped.<p>

xxx

She had ignored Draco since that night. To be honest, it hadn't been that hard because she didn't see him often anyway.  
>But then, it was Monday. Her belly ached when she walked towards the potions class; there was no way that she could skip it again this week...<p>

She sat down next to Draco without really looking at him.  
>"Don't pout", whispered Draco.<p>

"I'm not _pouting_. I'm trying to pretend that you don't exist."

He laughed. "That's pathetic, baby."

"Don't call me baby! I caught you screwing Pansy in a freaking broom closet! For me, you don't exist anymore. And just to be clear, my legs are going to stay closed."

"Uh", replied Draco with an arrogant grin. "Really."  
>Astoria didn't answer. He looked at her and smirked - she had just given him a reason to want her again. Not only because he enjoyed the sex with her (she had got a gorgeous body and knew exactly what he needed) but also because she had told him she'd never sleep with him again. We'll see, he thought.<p>

xxx

They were yelling at each other in the dormitry that night. Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps and pushed Astoria into the next empty classroom – the Potions room.

"Take your fuckin' hands off me!", snapped Astoria.

"Shut the hell up, or do you want to get caught?", hissed Draco.

"I don't care!", replied Astoria.

He pushed her hard against the wall.

"Let me go!", she said pretty loud which caused him to kiss her. His kiss was so forceful that Astoria wasn't able to fight him.

After Draco was sure that the person on the hallway (probably Snape) was gone, he released her.

"What was that about?", hissed Astoria. "I told you, we're over."

"Just to shut you up", replied Draco. He still wanted her, but right now he was angry. Why did she have to be so bitchy?

"Anyway", Astoria continued, "you could've told me that you're still with Pansy! I'm not a bitch, I don't want to be the dirty mistress here!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Told ya, I'm not _with_ her. I'm not _with_ someone."

"Looked kinda different when I -"

He interrupted her. "Stop talking about that freaking broom closet! If you hadn't been so bitchy I would've screwed you instead of her."

"Oh, thanks", said Astoria ironically. "I don't need to take that as a compliment, do I!"

"You're freaking annoying, you know that?", snapped Draco.

"So are you", pouted Astoria. "You know what? Fuck you", she added and headed towards the door.

She couldn't react because he was instantly behind her and slammed her hard against the wall. "No", he hissed. "I'm going to fuck _you_."

"You're definitely not", spitted Astoria and wanted to push him away, but he was too strong.

He grabbed her wrists, pinned them with one hand above her head and raised an eyebrow. Provocative.

"I'm serious", hissed Astoria. "Let me _go_."

"I know that you want me", whispered Draco against her neck before he bit down. Not enough to tear blood but enough to send a shiver through her whole body.

"Stop", pleaded Astoria. Her eyes were closed.

Draco looked into her eyes; no words were nessecary because she knew that he wouldn't, anyway.

Astoria looked back at him. "You're not going to touch me", she hissed. She wanted neither to admit that she wanted him desperately nor to lose the fight. And she knew that she was going to loose when he drove his free hand over her inner thigh and under her skirt.

He let her wrists go to see what she was going to do. Contrary to his expectations, she tried to open his belt instead of trying to push him away.

She couldn't think straight anymore because she was angry like hell, pissed off, fucked up. And he had this effect on her...when he kissed her neck, touched her, his stubble scratching her skin...although she was as angry like she'd never been before.

When she had opened his belt, he pushed her hands away...yeah, she thought. That's how it's always going. Who comes first looses the fight.

And he wouldn't let her win. He pushed her hands away and teared her underwear apart.

Crap, his eyes...she looked away, but he grabbed her neck hard with his other hand and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled away from the kiss when he added a third finger inside of her, finger-fucked her harder, faster, driving her crazy...

When she came, screaming out his name, he grinned devilish.

When her eyes met his, they told her: You're mine.

Draco didn't let her catch her breath because when he finally let her open his trousers, he didn't waist time.

xxx

Amelia shook her head. "You're never gonna get away from him, right?"

Before Astoria could even think of an answer, her sister Daphne interrupted them.

"Little bitch!", she yelled and her hand hit Astoria's cheek hard.

Astoria jumped up from the couch. "Are you crazy?", she yelled.

"You're a _shame_ for me, for our whole family!", yelled Daphne. Everyone in the common room was looking at them. "You're screwing my best friend's boyfriend? SERIOUSLY?"

"Shut the hell up, it's none of your business who I'm screwing. And by the way, he isn't Pansys boyfriend anymore."

She catched her sisters arm before she could hit her again.

"I'm going to tell Dad", smirked Daphne and teared her arm way from her sisters grip. "Let's see who's laughing in the end. He's gonna torture the crap out of you!"

"Oh hell, now I'm afraid", said Astoria and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Do you need Daddy for this?"

Daphne grinned evil. "I'm gonna laugh when you're crying on the floor." Then she left.

"Mind your own business!", yelled Astoria at the other Slytherins who looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One month had passed and their relationship had become more screwed up than ever. They were fighting all the time, staring at each other with the most evil looks they were able to give, insulting each other – and yet still, they always ended up together.

"Don't touch me", hissed Astoria when Draco suddenly appeared next to her and lightly placed his arm around her waist while she walked through the dungeons, heading towards her Transfiguration class for which she was already late.

He pushed her roughly back against the wall with that hand which had recently been around her waist.

"Ouch", hissed Astoria.

Draco smirked provocative at her pain. "This has to stop", he hissed then.

"What?", spat Astoria who was cornered by him.

"You being bitchy."

"I'm not _bitchy_", responded Astoria annoyed.

"Well, you are", hissed Draco, grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the wall knowing that he was hurting her.

"Fuck you", spat Astoria. "Let me _go_, I need to get to my class."

"Oh, and stop pretending", said Draco, not moving an inch, "that you don't need me."

"I don't."

"You do", grinned Draco and came closer so that she felt his hot breath against her neck, "don't tell me you're not soaking wet right now."

"None of your business", snapped Astoria, ignoring the fact that he was damn right.

"Avoiding my question, aren't we?", smirked Draco, enjoying his superior position.

"When do you plan on letting me go?", asked Astoria back. She tried to pierce him with her eyes but it didn't seem to have an effect.

"Depends on when you admit that you crave for my touch and that you fantasize about me when you're in bed alone."

"You're disgusting", snapped Astoria. "And, by the way, we're in the middle of a school hallway."

"Cute", said Draco with an arrogant smirk, "but no teacher will come and save you within the next hour. They're all in the classes right now."

He watched her face as she tried not to show any disappointment. He laughed because she was desperately fighting against him although he was obviously stronger. He would play this game until she gave in.

"Alright", smiled Astoria and leaned forward to kiss him.

Draco, who was satisfied that she had given in, kissed her back until she bit down on his lower lip.

"What the fuck?", yelled Draco and touched his bleeding lip, but Astoria was already gone.

xxx

Draco was pissed off. _The bitch is dead_ was all he could think of when he walked back to the Slytherin common room.

Who did she think she was, doing this to _him_? He was Draco Malfoy, he could get any girl at this damn school to beg him to fuck her. So why did he waste his time with such a bitch? She wasn't worth it.

Astoria felt satisfied when she rushed, way too late, into her Transfiguration class. She had finally not given in and fought Draco back. Who did he think he was to treat her like that? She wasn't some cheap bitch who would stand his constant rejection and contempt and still opened her legs for him. _I'm not like Pansy_, thought Astoria and grinned at the thought of the pathetic black-haired girl.

If Draco wanted her, he would have to treat her nice or at least with some respect. Astoria didn't expect love from him but at least he should show her _anything_ if he wanted to sleep with her, not just his arrogance and the pride about his damn pure blood.

Although...the thought of losing Draco made Astoria sick to her stomach. Even though they were fighting all the time and they had never been exclusive what they would probably never be, she kind of needed him. _Crap..._

xxx

"Do you know what happened to Malfoy?", asked Amelia when her best friend joined her for lunch at the Great Hall.

Astoria shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"He's bullying first-years downstairs. He's shoving anyone who gets in his way, he seems to be super angry at something or someone, do you know something?"

Astoria looked stunned at her, then she started to laugh.

"What's the matter with you?", asked Amelia.

"Nothing", said Astoria who was trying to calm down, "it's just that I...umm, kind of rejected him earlier. It's funny to hear what that did to him..."

Amelia started to laugh, too. "There he comes", she whispered then.

The girls looked up to watch a very pissed off Draco coming through the Great Hall and sitting down far away from them. As soon as Astoria and Amelia looked at each other, they bursted out into laughter again.

"I'm proud of you", said Amelia then. "Seriously. Told ya, you can't always let him treat you like that."

Astoria took a deep breath. "Me, too."

"What did he do, by the way?"  
>"I – gotta go", said Astoria, avoided the question and left.<p>

xxx

"Where have you been?", asked Amelia a few days later.

Astoria, who had just come into their dorm room, grinned. "I just had an amazing shower experience."

"You're one crazy bitch", laughed Amelia.

"Probably", shrugged Astoria. "But since Draco doesn't pull me out of my misery..."

"Honey, may I remind you that you're the one who ended the thing?"

Astoria looked at her best friend. "Well", she said then, "I wouldn't have if he had treated me better."

"You knew who he was when you slept with him in the first place."  
>"Are you taking his side?", snapped Astoria.<p>

"No! I'm just telling you the truth since you're obviously trying -"

"I gotta dry my hair", snapped Astoria and left the room.

xxx

At the weekend, Astoria walked through the dormitrys; she was alone because Amelia was somewhere shagging Blaise Zabini. Astoria was bored and had decided to walk through the school which hadn't been that satisfying, either.

She was on her way back to the common room when she saw Draco coming towards her. Her heart was racing but he just walked past her.

"What am I, invisible?", said Astoria and continued her way.

Draco stopped, turned around and pulled her into the empty Potions class with him. Once they were in the room, he released his grip on her instantly.

"_You_ broke up with me", he hissed then. "Don't you dare -"

"What're you talking about?", said Astoria. "I didn't break up with you! How could I? _You_ said that you weren't _with_ anyone."

"Whatever", said Draco and wanted to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", said Astoria shocked.

Draco turned around to face her again.

Astoria continued: "_You_ said we'd never be exclusive, _you _treated me like crap and _you_ scared the hell out of me when you pushed me against the fucking wall one month ago!"

Draco laughed. "I was just playing a game, like we always do, but _you_ hurt me, remember?"

"Didn't seem like a game when you didn't let me go."

"Oh, come on! I don't know why you've been bitchy because you've always seemed to enjoy it rough!"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "That – that's something else."

"Really?"

"Look", said Astoria, "if you wanted to be with me, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Did I need to?"

"Yes! How was I supposed to know? You always yelled at me, fucked me, rejected me, fucked me again...damn, that was no _relationship_!"

Draco just shrugged.

"What's the matter with you?", said Astoria desperate. "You're absent, you barely show up for school lessons or meals, nobody knows where you are most of the time..."

"None of your business", snapped Draco.

"I'm trying here!", said Astoria, "I'm trying to make this work."

"Why?", he asked simply.

"Because, yes, I need you. I've tried to forget you but it doesn't work! I can't imagine to be with anybody but you."  
>"And?"<p>

"_And_?", replied Astoria in disbelief. "And I was hoping you'd feel the same but since you don't -"

"I don't _feel_ anything!", replied Draco; he was nearly yelling. "I just don't want anything complicated because honestly, my life is already more complicated than I can take. I enjoy the sex with you and I need our fucks to release stress and think about something else! All I want is to have sex with you on a regular basis and if that's not what you want I can't help you. Either you're in or out, your choice."

Astoria opened her mouth to continue the fight, but she just took a breath and closed it again and smiled. "Then I guess I'm in."

Draco smirked. "Better for you", he said and came towards Astoria to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let go; she was just happy to have him back because honestly? Nothing felt better than being with him.

"You coming?", he whispered against her neck and they went upstairs to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Monday morning and everything was like always. Astoria was sitting in the Great Hall and she didn't even know why – she wasn't even hungry and they didn't serve coffee here.

Probably because the last night had been like most of her nights always went since she had made up with Draco...almost.

* * *

><p>She would go to Draco's room in the evening, they'd have sex, she'd leave after they were finished, take a shower and go to bed. Then she'd recognize that she couldn't sleep, get up and go to the grounds to smoke a cigarette or just to sit there and suck in the fresh air and try to clear her head from the endless thoughts. Then she'd go back to bed, lie awake in the dark and hear the slow breaths of the sleeping girls around her. After a while, she'd fall into an uneasy sleep full of nightmares which would last four hours, tops. Then she'd wake up, feeling scared and haunted and being unable to move. She'd lie there until the other girls got up and released the anxiety inside of her.<p>

But last night had been a little bit different. After she had come back from her walk on the grounds and had been ready to go back to the dungeons and finally call it a night, she had heard footsteps which was unusual; normally, the castle was dead quiet after midnight. She had been curious and had walked upstairs from where the footsteps had come. When she had reached the staircase, she had seen a black robe and very light blond hair at the seventh floor...she had followed that person because she had been sure that it was Draco and she had wanted to find out what he did at that time on the seventh floor. She had tried to follow him as quickly as she was able to but the freaking moving staircases had gotten in her way and when she had reached the seventh floor, Draco had been nowhere to be found. Astoria had desperately searched everywhere until she had been totally sure that he wasn't there; which was strange but even in this wicked castle people didn't just _disappear_, did they?

* * *

><p>Astoria sighted and brushed all of her hair forward because she tried to hide the bite marks on her neck; but they were too obvious to be hidden by her hair. The other students were probably used to seeing them on her anyway...<p>

But today was different because Amelia wasn't there; she was still in their dorm room because she had got a cold, so Astoria didn't even have company...she didn't have any friends beside Amelia; and Draco wasn't someone to accompany her to breakfast. He'd either sit with his stupid friends or he wouldn't appear, at all...and today, he didn't seem appear.

After breakfast, Astoria went to the grounds and smoked a cigarette; she didn't care that her Charms exam had already started.

When she finally arrived at the Charms class, everybody was already busy writing and the looked at her with an annoyed and angry facial expression. Astoria took the exam paper from Professor Flitwick and took a seat in the back-row. Once she sat there, her thoughts started to take over the control – for the next two hours, she basically just sat there and stared with an empty look out of the window in which she didn't even watch something; she just stared out there...

"Hey, how did it go?", asked Amelia and coughed.

Astoria let herself fall onto her bed. "I screwed it up."

"Come on, it's gonna be okay. Tell me about it."

"I – well, I didn't really write something."

"You – what?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me!", said Astoria desperate. "I sat in that stupid exam and all I was able to do was staring out of the window..."

"Maybe you should stop screwing Draco", said Amelia. "I'm serious, he's emotionally abusing you! If you'll continue this fucked up whatever-this-is between you guys, you're going to break down at some point! He's not good for you, he doesn't make you happy and he's destroying your future!"

xxx

Astoria thought a lot about Amelia's words during the next days. Maybe her best friend was right, maybe Draco was an emotionally abusive guy, maybe he was the reason why her insides felt torn and maybe he was the reason why she could neither sleep nor eat...but all that didn't matter anymore when she was with him, when she was _close_ to him, when she felt his tongue in her mouth and his hands all over her body, when she literally begged him to fuck her and when he did. Because the way he made her feel was just too good.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting on the floor of the Room of Requirement. He was holding a feather in his hands...he wanted to burn it – to _destroy_ it – because it reminded him of his constant failure; but he couldn't. He just sat there and stared with an empty look at the damn feather which was a symbol for his incompetence. He was supposed to do one thing, _one_ goddamn task and he didn't see himself being successful, at all. He hadn't got much time left; but instead of trying other ways to kill his headmaster, he spent his days in the Room of Requirement and tried to repair the Vanishing Cabinet – a project which wasn't that meaningful because even _if_ he would be able to let his fellow Death Eaters into the castle, he would still have to carry out the deed himself. _On his own_. But yet still he tried to repair that damn thing because he didn't have an idea how he could kill Dumbledore...and spending his days in the Room of Requirement gave him at least the feeling of doing _something_, _anything_, and it made him forget about the fact that, deep inside, he knew that he wasn't able to do the task the Dark Lord had assigned him to.

When he came back into the Slytherin common room, he was furious because Astoria wasn't there. Why hadn't the bitch been waiting for him? He was pissed off because he felt like he had failed _again_ and he needed her because the only thing that distracted him from the task was having sex with Astoria.

When Astoria came downstairs the next morning and wanted to head towards the Great Hall, she was held back by Draco. He dragged her into a quiet corner of the Common Room with him; nobody payed special attention to them because all the Slytherins were busy with chatting, getting ready, heading towards the breakfast or doing some last-minute homeworks.

"Where the hell have you been last night?", asked Draco angry.

"Could ask you the same question", replied Astoria. "I've waited for like an eternity but you didn't come, so don't bitch at me now!"

"I have been busy", hissed Draco. "I thought I could at least expect you to be there for me after -"

"After what?", snapped Astoria. "You're not telling me what the fuck you're up to so don't expect me to be all understanding!"

"It's none of your business", hissed Draco. "And that doesn't change the fact that you didn't wait for me!"  
>"Why, because you were angry and needed to fuck the shit out of me to release your frustration?"<p>

After she had said that, Astoria was pretty sure that he would've killed her instantly if there hadn't been all the other Slytherins around them. She sighted. "Let's just meet tonight, okay?"

He shot her an angry look and stormed out of the Common Room, leaving her behind.


End file.
